


Call Me Irresponsible

by steelneena



Series: Love Comes Soft: Married at First Sight, A Swanfire AU [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Swanfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelneena/pseuds/steelneena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 3 for the prompt from tumblr for Swanfire Sunday: An idea from one of my other fav shows: SwanFire married at first sight! Prompt, they sign up to let experts pick out their spouse, and meet on their wedding day</p><p>Neal and Emma get to know one another on their honeymoon, after the reveal of several truths. They're finally beginning to feel comfortable with one another, but very soon their fairy tale vacation will come to an end and real life might just catch up with them...if they let it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Irresponsible

**Author's Note:**

> I know that it's been forever! I apologize. I've had half of this written for the past four months, and then I had terrible writers block. So here it is, but only edited in a quick once over. Forgive any glaring mistakes and please point them out.
> 
> While I've spent well over three months of my life in Florida, one place I've never been is Tallahassee. The activities for the honeymoon were all researched on Tallahassee's visitor's website. I have, however, been zip-lining in Germany, and I modeled their experience after my own. Another Broken Egg is a very popular breakfast restaurant in Florida, and though there isn't actually one located in Tallahassee, I'm a big fan of their food and couldn't help making a reference to them. More and more are popping up all over the state. Bella Bella's is a real restaurant in Tallahassee. I've never been there, but the menu looks fantastic! This is Emma's dress: for those who are curious: http://images.windsorstore.com/images/products/1_220990_FS.JPG

**Honeymoon, Day 2:**

_Neal Cassidy_

The next morning began their first adventures together as a couple. They had decided that morning that the best place to go first was going to be the outdoor, living history museum. The war reenactments were fascinating for both of them, and they browsed through the aisles, watching people make soap and washing clothes the old fashioned way, candles drip-drying, woodcarving, and even butter churning (they both took a hand at that activity and found it duly exhausting). The weapons demonstration piqued Emma's curiosity more so than Neal's though the canons were a source of amusement for both, neither of whom had ever seen a real one fired off before. All in all, it was a fascinating experience, which culminated in Neal buying Emma a silver pendant necklace, etched with a swan design. She protested, but he was determined to buy it for her. Even as she had walked down the aisle and he had seen her for the first time, he had known that she would forever remind him of a swan, proud, and graceful, passionate and regal. _And they mate for life_ , he thought in the deepest recesses of his mind, but he wouldn't consciously allow himself that deep of a hope for the future of their relationship. Neal tried not to think too hard about that particular aspect of his union, preferring to dwell happily on the fact that he was on his honeymoon, though it felt more like a 'get to know each other' vacation. Emma, he was positive, was perfectly happy thinking of it in that manner.

The night before, things had gotten uncomfortably personal uncomfortably fast, and from there it had only progressed to uncomfortable intimate. The kiss had been heated, and the attraction had been undeniable. With all his physical being, Neal wanted Emma, and that was exactly why he refrained. Desperately, he hoped that she was of a like mind on both matters.

Lunch was a walking affair; they'd bought some of the traditional fair that was available from one of the Native American booths, and were heartily enjoying the savory meal, still browsing. Every time that Neal glanced past Emma, the sunlight caught her new pendant, which he'd clasped about her neck immediately after purchase. He liked to see it gleaming there, just over her sternum where it rested comfortably. Something about it just looked right on her, simply seemed to fit.

They chatted a little, but mostly they walked in companionable silence, occasionally pointing out an interesting display or station, listening to the bustle of activity and the in-character descriptions of the 'old-time' activities.  Around mid-afternoon, they had walked the whole of the outdoor museum and headed towards the wooded area of the 52-acre plot where they could go zip lining. Neither had ever been before they'd shared previously, but Neal couldn't wait for the rush. All the same, thrill activities despite being obviously exhilarating, were not always Neal's cup of tea. He'd fallen through a sinkhole as a child and had never gotten over the sensation, but extreme sporting sometimes recreated it, both frightening the shit out of him, and swallowing the fear with the excitement simultaneously. Emma, it seemed, just enjoyed the adrenaline rush. She was bubbling with excitement by the time that they got in the line. It wasn't terribly long, but she fidgeted all the way up the wooden stair that circled the giant tree from which they would be starting.

"The anticipation is killing me!" The glee in her voice was evident, and her smile was infectious. Neal mimicked her ear-to-ear grin, though it was not on purpose; he simply couldn't help it.

"Yeah, well, I get the feeling that it'll be all over before it's barely begun. The downside of the thrill, I've found, is that it doesn't last,"

"Yeah? What sort of extreme sports have you participated in?" Emma queried, genuinely interested. "I've gone bungee jumping off of a bridge, but I always wanted to jump out of a plane, to tell you the truth,"

"I've been bungee jumping. That's not so bad. I went base-jumping once, and I don't think I'll ever do it again. The falling sensation, without any harness...that's a bit much for me. I'm not sure I could jump out of a plane,"

"Would you do it with me, if I asked nicely?" The look on her face made Neal want to melt, and acquiesce to her every request.

"Emma, you can give me that look all you like, but I think I draw the line at airplane," He chuckled, and she shrugged.

"Fair enough. Base jumping though, that's kind of gutsy. Who convinced you that was a good idea - wait, no, let me guess. That was Robin?"

"Got it in one. He's more into the extreme sort of stuff than I am, but he needed someone to go with him, or it's no fun. Maybe I can get him to hop out of the plane with you. I'll wait safe on the ground. How's that?"

Emma's laugh was clear as a bell. It was a full laugh, and Neal got the feeling that it was directed less at his words and more at his facial expression, which must have been half way through fearfully skeptical and terrified.

"That sounds acceptable. I'll have a great landing party, if that's the case. You can cheer me on and help me get untangled from my parachute,"

"Anyday, Emma, anyday," That too, was something he had noticed. She never said his name. Not often, at least, whereas he made a point of it. Perhaps, Neal contemplated, that was an indicator of her intimacy boundaries. Names, his father had always taught him, had inherent power. The way you said a name could change the entire meaning of a sentence. Even if the words themselves were said mannerly and civil, if a name was inflected a certain way, the true inclinations of the speaker towards the person being named would be made clear as crystal. It was one of the tricks that Richard Gold used commonly in his law practice. Names, to him, were essential. So Neal listened to hear her say his name. The last time, he thought, had to have been the night of their reception, when she found him in the bathroom. That had nearly been mortifying, but he'd been too upset to care until after the fact, and, well, if they were going to be honest with one another, it was perhaps a good thing that he hadn't bothered to try and put up much of a front. The ugly truth of his family history was something that they would now both have to deal with, sooner or later, and at least, this way, Emma was already privy to it.

A few minutes later, they reached the top of the stair and entered onto a wider platform built around the tree trunk.

"Just the two of you?" The employee asked them monotonously.

"Yep," Emma responded aloud, while Neal nodded. There were two lines wired into the tree. They arched away from each other  in order to allow two persons to go at the same time. One by one the young man helped them hook up to the harness. When they were both secure, the turned to face each other.

Emma pushed off a few seconds before him, and Neal followed, not far behind her. Screeching happily, Emma turned her head to look at him. The wind blew her hair about her face like a halo. Neal was mesmerized by her glowingly elated features. He too, was smiling, fueled by the adrenaline rush and the freeing sensation that came with gliding swiftly across a cable, from tree to tree.

Before it had truly sunk in, it was over and Neal pushed up a bit on his toes to get the leverage he needed to unhook himself from the cable and the harness. Emma, it appeared, didn't have enough height to lift herself far enough.

Laughing at her situation, Neal went to assist her.

"Need some help?" He winked jokingly.

"Alright, yes, that would be nice," She replied, once again failing to unhook her. Wrapping his arms gently about her waist, Neal lifted her the last couple inches, allowing the chord to slacken, and Emma unhooked herself easily. Gently, he lowered her back down.

"Couple more inches there, and you'd have had it,"

"Don't rub it in now,"

"Don't worry - I won't," He replied cheekily, and Emma punched him gently in the shoulder in retaliation for the ribbing he'd given her.

"Thank you, Neal,” He noticed her use of his name immediately. Emma had spoken it with an even tone; while not devoid of feeling or affection, it was a cautious pronunciation, the sort reserved for when you'd gotten to know a person, but it was still the early stages of the friendship or relationship. Fairly typical, Neal didn't dwell on it too much. But it was hard for him to put the thought out of his mind, simply how nice it was to hear his wife say his name. They went on 6 more of the zip-lines before the sun began to set, and while she never did use it again, her smile was warmer, and more genuine the longer the day progressed.

 

**The Honeymoon Day 3:**

_Emma Cassidy, nee Blanchard-Nolan_

 

The next morning, she woke him up with a push to the shoulder, and the opening of the curtains, allowing the sun to blind him through his firmly closed eyelids.

"Wake up, Neal! Car Museum today! And we're getting breakfast at that one cafe, _Another Broken Egg_ , today, remember?"

He groaned in response, and buried his face in his pillow still too tired to respond, much less move to any greater degree. Neal liked the comfort of a bed, liked lying in. Emma was an early riser, just like she'd said the morning after their wedding night, and she was relentless. He was starting to settle back in, when a shockwave hit the bed, and his head shot up, startled. Emma was reclining haphazardly on the mattress beside him.

"Did you just _jump_ on the bed?" He asked incredulously, rubbing the sleep out of the corners of his eyes.

"Maybe. Now come on, sleepy head. I want breakfast better than yesterday's hotel bagel,"

"Hey, don't diss the bagel. The Bagel is a New York art form and this particular guy happens to appreciate them quite a lot," Neal rose languidly as Emma flitted about the room, pulling things together, getting ready for the day.  He stretched, closing his eyes momentarily. When he opened them, for the barest hint of a second, he thought that he caught her looking at him, but she was just _so_ _active_ in comparison to him at that point, that Neal gave up entirely trying to tell at all. Without further complaint, he got ready for the day.

 _Another Broken Egg Cafe_ actually turned out to be lovely, and Neal was glad that she'd rousted him from bed just for the excellent breakfast. This was his _honeymoon_ for God's sake. He was beginning to think that he was ready to do just about any menial thing for this woman that he'd begun to think of as _wife_ and possibly even _life partner_.

They walked from the cafe to the Car Museum, and by they point, Neal barely remembered the presence of the cameras. They actually seemed to be absent more of the time than they were present, and he wondered if that was because of Emma's former verbal panache. He gradually walked closer to her, intending on reaching for her hand. Gently, he ran his hand down her lower arm, and slid his hand into hers. _Smooth, Cassidy, smooth._ Without complaint, she grasped his hand in return. So they progressed from walking together, to walking, holding hands. One step at a time.

The arrival at the car museum was heralded by Emma's fingers tightening around his own, fairly pulling him at a faster pace over to the entrance.

They spent the day aimlessly looking at the old vehicles, the various famous vehicles (there was a Bat mobile) and learning the history of them as they went. The day went by more quickly than had the day before, but Neal wasn't complaining, because, a. he liked cars and b. Emma held his hand most of the day. He was constantly distracted though, trying to determine what she was thinking, feeling, each moment. Her family had indeed been right that Emma was anything but an open book. Their personal interactions were a strange mix of intimate and  'I still feel like I just met you yesterday' and it was driving Neal insane. Somehow, he thought that Emma might be feeling the same way, but even a little reassurance in that department would have been nice.

They took pictures with several vehicles (a yellow bug among them) smiling and laughing genuinely. Around one, they left for a late brunch, strolling the streets around them. Eventually they settled for a sandwich shoppe and sat on a stone wall, listlessly swinging their legs, talking in between bites. Emma clammed up a bit when they noticed the cameras from a distance, and their conversation veered in the direction of frivolous topics. They still held hands on the walk back to the hotel, despite the ever present audience.

It was two thirty by the time they ended up back at the hotel, and Neal opened up his laptop to search for a place to eat dinner. He was about to ask Emma her opinion, when she came up behind him.

"Say hi, Neal!" Her tone was teasing and he startled when he realized that she was holding the camcorder.

"Hi Neal," He  parroted sassily back at her. Emma stuck out her tongue at him.

"You're being sassy. How about you tell the camera what you're doing?"

"Well, Camera, I am looking up a place for Emma and I to go eat tonight, and I was just about to ask her if she felt in the mood for casual or dressy? I was thinking this place called _Bella Bella_. It has outdoor seating and it's Italian,"

"Sounds just fine. We can get a bit dressed up. That's why we're here right? To enjoy ourselves?" She had turned the camera on herself, and wandered off, going around the room with it, looking out the patio at the gorgeous view. Neal watched her, seemingly comfortable with herself for once. He let his gaze linger on her for a moment, before closing the laptop, address for the restaurant stored in his phone, and going to change.

* * *

 

They had privacy for their dinner that night, and, as far as the camera man had told them, the rest of their honeymoon, until the last day, when they would do couple's interviews. The relief was apparent in both their faces, and Neal was grateful that she genuinely felt as strange as he had, being filmed.

Bella Bella's was everything that Neal had hoped it would be. He knew a thing or two about romancing a woman, and a fine restaurant with good music and excellent food was just the sort of thing that couldn't hurt.    Emma had changed into a dress (he'd arched an eyebrow at her when she'd come out wearing it). It was black, with a black lace overlay, and a single, lace sleeve.

"What?" She'd retorted sharply. "Just because I'm not a dress girl doesn't mean that I don't have any. Besides, this is _not_ a princess dress,"

He'd only smiled adoringly at her. "You look lovely, Emma," In lieu of her heels, they took a cab to the restaurant instead of walking. Dinner was…dinner. Like usual, when Neal had taken women out in the past, dinner was an -eat, have appropriately adult and mature conversations, take her home and maybe give her a kiss-affair. Neal had never been a one-night stand kind of guy. Dinner was following the usual route. They ate, made small talk and now they were taking the cab back to the hotel. That, was perhaps, what was throwing him off the most. Nearly never had he actually gone back with the woman, and upstairs and knew that despite everything it most certainly wasn’t going to end in a one-night stand. No, there would be no sex and he was perfectly happy with that summation of the evening. This was what being married was like. You go out to eat, have a wonderful evening and then…what? Watch a movie? Pursue individual hobbies? Play cards?

He didn’t know.  They had two more days in paradise, and he wanted it to stay that way. Paradise.  He was antsy all the way back up to hotel room, and once or twice he caught her looking at him from the corner of his eye. Once they were safely back in their room, she turned outright to him, shucking off her heels, and asked. "Are you alright?" The genuine concern in her eyes made him feel terrible.

"Yeah. Fine, just..."

"Just what?"  
"I think I need a glass of water or something,"

"What? Are you really that much of a lightweight? I didn't think you seemed that drunk,"

"No, just hot. Too hot. Ignore me,"

"No!" She was indignant. "Look, I confide in you and you confide in me, that's how this works, so I'm not going to ignore you. Let me...get you a glass of water, I guess. Sit down,"

He sat, allowing himself to be pampered by her (so it felt) and she brought him a glass.

"Drink," She waited, watching him until he had downed the glass and he felt five years old again, but in a good way.

"Thanks. I feel much better,"

"Good," She glanced him over. "You look better. You seemed a bit pale earlier, actually, come to think of it. Maybe you were just dehydrated,"

  
"I guess," He didn't elaborate, and she let it go. He stood, undid his tie and removed his suit coat, toeing off his shoes, and flopped onto the bed, willing himself to relax. He'd gotten all worked up for nothing. Hell, he didn't even _want_ to have sex with her. Well, yet. He didn't want to have sex with Emma _yet_. Their growing relationship was too important to him and he just wanted to become comfortable with her. He rolled onto his back, snuggled back and took a deep breath, eyes closed.

"So," He heard Emma's voice floating from the right of the bed.

"Hmm?" He opened his eyes and -

She was taking off her dress. In front of him. Somehow, he didn't hyperventilate.

"Dinner was...lovely," One strap fell. "And the talk was appropriately boring," The other strap fell. She knelt on the edge of the bed, straddled him and-

"Emma. I don't think we're ready for this," His voice was far steadier than he'd thought he could manage, and somehow, Neal looked her in the eye. "You're beautiful, and you're an amazing person and we're married but I don't think we're ready. And if you are, then, okay, but I'm not," Without protest, she swung her other leg over him, and landed on her back next to him on the bed.

"Okay," Her reply was breathy.

"I'm sorry,"

"No, don't apologize, I just thought...You're right. I'm not ready either,"

There was a deep silence, tangible.

"Can I kiss you?" Neal asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Yes," Came her reply. It was small, but it wasn't timid and he leaned over her, pressing a kiss tenderly to her lips. She reached up an arm, threading her fingers into his hair, challenge in her eyes, and pulled him back to her, kissing him in return.

It didn't last long, but the feel of her, and her closeness was heady and wonderful. When they pulled apart, they weren't quite flush, and Neal needed another glass of water. He rolled once more to his back, feeling suspiciously like the teenager he'd once been.

"Want to play some cards?" He asked, as he stood, his glass in hand, prepared to refill it, bringing Emma her own glass at the same time.

"Sounds good,"

 

**Honeymoon Day 4, Early Morning**

_Emma Cassidy nee Blanchard Nolan_

 

They'd been 'asleep' for nearly five hours before Emma finally couldn't take it anymore, and got quietly out of bed. He'd slept easily every night thus far, except this night, and so she wasn't sure if he was actually asleep or not. She'd lain there sleepless and desperate to get to her cell phone long enough that she no longer cared if he was asleep. Slipping with the small device out onto the balcony, Emma dialed her mother, uncaring that it was the middle of the night.

/ _Emma?/_ her mother asked blearily. / _Is everything okay? What's going on?_ /

"I just needed to talk to you mom. I just needed a break from this...this dream, Mom it's been a dream it's been too good, too real and I think I almost ruined it and-"

/ _slow down, Emma! Now what happened? Did Neal do something?_ / in the background, Emma could hear her father waking, curious.

"No, mom. No, I did something. And he was so good about it and it's just so easy to forget that we're married sometimes, but it's even easier to forget that I don't really know him, that this is... Mom, I, um....I put the moves on him and he turned me down. And I didn't really want to even...go through with it, but I got so caught up in the evening and it felt like...like pageantry and I just forgot that this is real and I don't want it to stop Mom. He's perfect, he's just so perfect so far and it's so good and I haven't had anything like it in a long time,"

/ _Oh Emma. I'm sure he's okay. I'm sure you haven't ruined anything. And I assure you that he's probably anything but perfect, but so are you. People make mistakes, Emma. People mess up. You'll get over it. And I'm sure he will. I bet you he's more flattered than anything else. And I bet you that he's feeling just as uncertain as you are. Maybe, you need to have a deeper conversation with him than you've had so far. Just be open, be honest._ /

"We have been deep, Mom. We've had serious talks, we've had frivolous talks, hell, we even made _small talk_. I just don't want to ruin this before it even has a chance to begin,"

/ _Well, you know to call if you need anything_./

"Yep. Thanks Mom. I love you,"

/ _We love you too. And I know. I won't share the details with your father. He's already half back to sleep as it is. Now go to bed!_ /

"Goodnight. Bye," Emma hung up, laying the phone on the table, and rested her hands on the balcony rail. She didn't know he was there until he put his arms around her from behind, gently kissing her neck. She went stock still under his touch, startled.

"You didn't ruin anything, Emma," He pulled his head back, and resting his chin near the top of her head. "Come on. Let's get some sleep," Neal kissed the top of her head, and turned, pulling her gently by his grasp on her upper arm.  She wanted, almost, to cry at his tenderness, but instead she followed him, and allowed him to wrap her close in his arms, as they both drifted asleep.

 

**Honeymoon Day 4**

_Emma Cassidy, nee Blanchard-Nolan_

 

When she woke up, Emma felt misplaced. There was a warm body curled around her from the back, efficiently overheating her, and an arm draped easily over her waist. Soft breaths tickled at her neck and blustered her hair about gently. Despite the offending heat – the open window was only making the room warmer, with the Tallahassee breeze being particularly hot – she felt rather content, as odd as it was for her to wake in such a manner. It had been a long time since she’d experienced any sort of emotion resembling comfortable in a Man’s embrace. It was lovely but…

She rolled out from underneath Neal’s arm. There was a puff of breath as he snuggled his face more closely into the pillow, still virtually dead to the world. Emma watched him with abject admiration. His sleeping form was peaceful, as she had noted the last several times that she’d gazed at him while he slept. There was something in the easy way he had situated himself, something in the utter release in sleep to which he seemed to give himself over. She smiled before turning away to ready herself for the day.

One shower, make up, and three magazines later, Emma was checking her email when Neal finally woke up. She hadn’t wanted to disturb him. Her husband had barely moved an inch since she had gotten up, sleeping deeply, and the sounds of his light breathing had been surprisingly nice to listen to, in lieu of the growing noise from outside.

He blinked, eyes heavy with sleep and unused to the bright sunshine streaming in through the drapes.

“Morning, sleepyhead,” She didn’t look away from her laptop, but in her peripherals, Emma had noticed his head rise, and turn.

“G’mornin’,”

“Room service today?” She asked. He gave a non-committal grunt and meandered into the bathroom, leaving Emma to smirk as she surveyed the updates on a case from the lawyer involved. The case was fairly standard, nothing too sensation, but it was the name that caught her eye. Killian Jones. The telltale sounds of a shower starting filtered into the room, and she quickly and succinctly wrote an email back, denying her interest in taking the case. She was on her honeymoon, after all, and it was a good enough excuse, but Emma could think of no worse beginning to her marriage than trying to hunt down her new husband’s step-father. She resigned herself to forget about the case, and her relative curiosity, and simply enjoy the few remaining days of ‘get to know you vacation’.

Any mention of the man to Neal would certainly put a strain on them, yet, at the same time, Emma was concerned about keeping it from him. He, she supposed, had a right to know, and though he might not have any interest in knowing otherwise, if the event came up in some future conversation, it would most certainly prove to be awkward. In the end, with the running rhythmic sound of water coming to an end, Emma decided to think on it, despite the fact that it was all she'd done to that point anyhow.

When Neal came out, she was searching times for the gardens, and a place to luncheon. She glance up to find him looking much more alert and refreshed.

"Have a nice shower?"

"Yep," He smiled genially. "Best thing to get me up in the morning, I've found,"

"How do you make it to school in the mornings, when you're teaching?" She asked jokingly, but Neal grinned mischievously.

"I don't take classes that start before 10,"

"You cheat!" She laughed. "That's pretty lazy of you," He only shrugged at Emma in return.

"Well, I am the teacher, right? I can do what I want," Neal winked at her before pulling on a fresh shirt and making his way over to her side, glancing at the computer screen. "Mm. Lunch. And I haven't even had breakfast yet,"

"Well, let's fix that, shall we?"

"We shall,"

* * *

 

The day blew by curiously fast and Emma knew that, sooner, rather than later, their lovely week would come to an end and things would start to get even more...difficult. At turns they danced around each other cautiously, or held each other in relative intimacy. It was strange, for Emma to feel so free, for once, simply to be herself, zero expectations. She snorted at one of his jokes and didn't care, and laughed carelessly at the blustering of the wind on her face when they drove to the nearest beach and rented out a speedboat. Neal proved an adept pilot, and jokester, laughing freely. She supposed that, with what she'd been told of his life, the ability to laugh, even the opportunity to do so had been his only recourse, once upon a time.

She herself had chosen the other path, to push down the hurt, to let it make her...she used to think stronger, but in reality Emma knew that it just made her hardened. Hardened against love and openness. She didn't often take the chance to be carefree and whimsical.

The last day bled together with the day before like watercolour paints, and, though they had come far, Emma could feel herself pulling back, preparing for the reentry into life and the real world. Decisions to make, but no longer on her own. With someone else. With Neal.

 

**Honeymoon Day 4, Evening**

_Neal Cassidy_

 

There could be no more avoiding them...the cameras. They'd been pulled aside and separated on the final evening of their honeymoon to do individual interviews. As comfortable as Neal had been feeling, up until that point, it wasn't helping with the fact that he had an issue with the privacy thing. He'd known what he was getting into, but couldn't help resenting it anyway.

  _So tell us how far you think you and Emma have come?_

If he hadn't so carefully schooled his facial expressions, he'd have blanched. Things were up...and down...

"I think that we had some really open, honest talks and that's going a long way to helping us understand each other, and where we're at in life, our situations. I think that this has been sort of like fairy tale land though, and we're about to land in the real world in a big way. We haven't... um, had any problems so far, but that's not to say that we won't. Mostly, I think we just had a good time getting to know one another. We actually have quite a lot in common beyond what the experts were calculating when they placed us together. I have no trepidation going forward, just a lot of realism. Relationships take work and practice, communication and compromise, and none of those things are a walk in the park. But I think, between my optimism and Emma's determination, we'll figure things out,"

_How do you feel in a romantic sense about Emma?_

"We're still getting to know one another. It's both intimate and distant at the same time because we've been so close for such an intense but short period. A week with no distractions or breaks from one another...for someone you just met that could be overwhelming. There's undeniable chemistry between us. She's absolutely stunning, and I'm wowed by her every day. I stand by how I felt when I first met Emma. I think she's a beautiful person, with a beautiful heart, and I hope things continue to go as smoothly as they have so far,"

 

_Emma Cassidy_

_After the Honeymoon, how do you think the next couple weeks will progress for you and Neal?_

Emma could feel her composure cracking. They had taken his interview first. What had he said? What had they asked him? Would he tell her? Should she ask? She breathed in deeply, allowing the ridiculous anxious energy to expel from her. "I think that both Neal and I have come a long, long way from 'Hi, my name is --- and I'm your new spouse. It's been nice...we decided that this was less of a Honeymoon and more of a get to know each other vacation before we head onto the big stuff. And it is big. Deciding where to live, how we're going to cohabitate, and split time and manage our accounts. I'm going to be as forthright as I can and I think that he will be too. I think that we can count on our mutual honesty to work through anything that might head our way.”

_What about romance? How are you feeling on that front?_

"He's a very sweet natured guy, and very respectful. We've definitely had a great time, but at this point I'd call us burgeoning friends. We certainly know a lot more about each other than we did at the start, and so far, even though brutal honesty, we've endured. The um...the chemistry really helps.  One week isn't a whole lot of time to gauge anything like that, but I'd say that we're more than compatible,"

It was a measured answer, but she hoped it didn't sound too cool. She genuinely liked Neal, was pleased with their progress, but the question was just so intimate, so personal, that she didn't know where to begin.

 

**The Return to New York, On the Plane**

_The Cassidys_

Neal watched Emma grow agitated. She wasn't a nervous flyer, he knew as much, so there had to be something else the matter with her. Conversation was the only thing he could think of, seeing as they were on a plane, and had already tried to watch one movie before calling it quits.

"How was your interview? I don't know about you, but I was kinda freaked. They asked me just about what you'd expect - you know, what you see in the immediate future, how're you getting along, all that stuff,"

She shifted her eyes anxiously at him.

"What'd you say?"

He shrugged, trying for nonchalant. "That things were going well, but that we're about to hit the real world, and a week isn't nearly enough time to get to know anyone. I dunno. Nothing too personal, I guess,"

At his admission, he could see her relax utterly.

"Yeah, they asked me about the same and I replied much the same, to tell you the truth,"

"Phew. I'm glad. I wasn't sure what to expect. I just hope I didn't make a fool out of myself,"

Emma smirked at him, and Neal instantly knew that sharing the experience with her had been the right decision.

"Sure, like that's hard to do,"

"Hey!" He exclaimed in mock offense.

"I'm sure that we both did fine. If you looked like an ass, then I sure did too,"

"Yeah right. You're practically the picture of grace and here I am just my goofy self,"

"You're not goofy. I think you're actually quite a serious person who just isn't afraid to enjoy himself once in a while,"

Her astute observation knocked the wind temporarily from his sails.

"Fair enough. You're right. I am a pretty serious person. I think I have every reason to be. You're the one that makes me playful,"

She raised a slender eyebrow at him.

"Is that what they're calling it nowdays?" Emma could hardly believe herself, practically spouting innuendo at him.

"What?" He looked genuinely quizzical and she smiled genially.

"Nothing. Thanks for...well, just thanks I guess. I needed the conversation,"

"Good. I'm glad,"

They were silent for several moments, and Neal was just contemplating digging out his book when Emma spoke again.

"I didn't want to keep this from you, but I didn't want to upset you during the honeymoon either. When I was checking my email one morning, while you were in the shower, I got an update from one of the lawyers I work with on a possible case. I want you to know before I say anything else that it was purely coincidental and that I turned it down -"

"You’re freaking me out here, Emma,"

"It was Killian. Your step-dad. He jumped bail for something. I don't know what. I fired an email back that it would be a conflict of interests and that I wouldn't get involved. I just...I figured you should know. Sorry,"

Emma suddenly found her hands infinitely more interesting that anything else. From under her lashes she watched as Neal breathed a deep sigh of relief.

"Jesus, you were scaring the shit out of me there for a while. Thanks for letting me know, and well, for not telling me till now I guess. You wouldn't have had to tell me at all, but I appreciate it. I...Killian and I have a complicated relationship. He was around for a while after I moved out of the Darling's house. I didn't know who he was - couldn't remember him, I was only two when he and my mom took off after all. But he was good to me, for a while. Then I found out that he was my Step-Dad, and that he was trying to be nice to me so that I'd come stay with him and my Mom. I didn't want any part of it, and I took off. So did they. I never actually saw my Mom, just Killian. It's weird. Just as weird as the rest of the story, I suppose,"

"You called him an asshole," Emma stated, but not without question.

"Yeah, he is, but he was still nice to me. It's fucked up, but not worth dwelling on. If he jumped bail, I'm sure it wasn't for anything really bad. He's not evil, just a self-important jerk sometimes. I don't think my Mom really helps the situation. I think she makes it worse,"

"Alright. If I hear anything, do you want me to tell you?"

"Whatever. You're under no obligation though, Emma. Do what makes you comfortable. Don't let my family's shit get in the way,"

"Well, I guess it's kind of our family shit now, isn't it?"

"I guess it is, I guess it is,"

 

**That Night, Emma’s Apartment**

_Emma Cassidy, nee Blanchard-Nolan_

 

It was strange, for Emma, to go home. It was weirdly normal to arrive at her apartment alone and without a companion. She and Neal had parted ways at the airport, back to their own respective lives, but only after agreeing on a day when they would meet, view each other’s apartments and discuss their options. He seemed adamant that her place would probably be best, that his apartment was really only supposed to have been temporary in the first place, back when he'd been engaged, and that it was really a sorry excuse of a bachelor pad.

In all honesty, he sounded embarrassed by it. Which, she supposed was possible. Or, it could serve as a reminder of the fact that he'd nearly died. She unpacked and put things away fairly quickly, and continued about her evening routine with startling regularity. Even if she had only known him for a little over a week, she could feel the hole in her life that Neal's absence created. Laying down to bed silent and alone was worse than she had anticipated it would be. Monday could not come soon enough, she thought. That was the whole reason she'd applied to the experiment in the first place. So she wouldn't have that gaping hole in her life, so there would be a warm and comforting presence for her to be a part of.

Emma flopped on the bed. Tried to sleep. One hour later, she rolled over and switched on the bedside lamp. The clock read 11:30.  Her cell glowed lazily on the table. Tempting.  She reached for it, fumbling to grasp it with her fingertips. Dialed.

She held her breath as he answered the phone.

_/Hello?/_

“Hey,” She said, breathy, curling herself closer into the pillow.

_/Emma? What’s up?/_

“I just wanted you to know that I really miss being with you. I went on this show so that I wouldn’t be lonely anymore, and I think you probably did too. And I don’t think I realized how lonely I really was in this big, empty apartment until I walked in without you,”

The rush was over, letting it all spill out, feeling her emotions drain a perceptible amount. The tension that they had developed and retained from the Honeymoon had been itching at her since the moment she'd arrived home. Emma could hear his breathing on the other end, hitched.

 _/You wanna come over?/_ He asked tentatively. Emma tried to imagine his face. Hopeful? Nervous? A combination of the two? _/I mean, I know we aren't supposed to see each other’s places yet, but well, your place is the more likely option anyways, and we could always use our cam corder to film your reaction. We don't really have any footage of you yet, do we?/_

"I'd like that, honestly."

 _/Hey, not to seem weird either, but, well, I can have some control over what ends up getting filmed then,/_ Neal seemed edgy.

"From when you were shot?" Emma was hesitant, but she asked the question anyways.

_/Yeah,/_

"Give me an address and I'll head right over,"

_/Better yet, I'll meet you halfway. Don't want you walking in my part of town alone at night,/_

“That bad, huh?"

_/Yeah, like I said, it was a temporary place. Hell, Phil, Jaimie and Rose only live here because their other apartment is undergoing long term renovation right now,/_

She smiled at the casual reference to the people who had saved his life. "Alright, it sounds like a plan,"

They decided on a meet point, and Emma suddenly became self-conscious about her appearance. Intellectually, she knew that she had barely cared about what she had worn or how she had looked on their honeymoon, except the one night, but that had been mostly just to keep up appearances. But to be alone with Neal, on their own time? It was like going on that make-it-or-break-it date, and Emma knew by the butterflies in her stomach that she'd reached that point with Neal. The moment where it became reality.

She quickly opted for a cream sweater (one of her favourites) and her darkest pair of skinny jeans with the zip boots. Typical nicer date clothing, not too nice, and not too casual. She had to laugh, remembering back when she and Ruby would go out, enjoying the small bar in Storybrooke, once they'd turned 21. That was back after Ruby had broken up with her on again off again boyfriend Vic Franc. They’d spent the whole time talking about school and their futures, jobs and what they wanted to do with their lives. There had been a no boys rule for their discussions on those nights out, but in that moment, Emma would have given anything for a chance to ask Ruby if she was going to make a good impression on her husband.

She walked out the door and set a brisk pace down the sidewalk.

 

_Neal Cassidy_

As soon as he hung up the phone, Neal clasped his hands, thanking the powers that be that she'd called. He hadn't yet gotten ready for bed, and had only just sat down with his book when she'd phoned.

Neal only paused to grab his keys and his scarf before taking the fire exit, as he was most often wont to do. He'd asked her to meet at a nearby bagel place that was still in the nicer part of the area. He had caught breakfast there often  until he started substitute teaching, and the kids there began to recognize him. Antsy that he'd arrived first, Neal stood under the streetlight, rocking on his feet.

She was lonely without him.

Neal tugged on his scarf.

 _She_ missed _him_.

Neal rounded the lamppost

 _He_ missed her.

"Hey!" She raised a hand and waved, just several feet away and he felt his heart leap.

"Hi Emma!" Neal decided to chance the hug, and together they melted into it. She smelled like sugar cookies, and it was so far off from her outer closed personality that it threw him and he almost - he caught himself - blurted out a line about how good she smelled.

As they pulled apart, he shook his head, face reddening.

"You ready to go?"

"Sure am!"

She seemed so upbeat, he hoped it wasn't an act. Or that she was drunk. Neal really, really hoped that she hadn't gone and gotten drunk, but he could only smell the sugar cookie scent, so he dismissed the fear readily.

He shivered when he felt her fingers slip into his. Anytime Emma took the initiative around him, Neal felt his whole person soar.

"So all I've done is unpack. I didn't do anything else. It's not messy or anything, at least not by my usual standards but then again, that's me and-" He was rambling and he knew it, but between the nerves about her seeing his place, and them holding hands as they walked down the dimly lit street, Neal just about felt like a chicken with it's head chopped off.

Emma gripped his hand more tightly, seeking to ground him to reality. He cut off.

"Sorry,"

"It happens,"

They walked in silence the rest of the way. Emma glanced up as they slowed, to see that the building they were walking up to was not quite as dilapidated as Neal had made it out to be. He held open the door for her, and simply pushed the cage hinge open. Up the stair they went, and before she knew it, they were at Neal's door.

"Phillip, Rose and Jaimie live right over there," Neal motioned as he stuck the key in the door. "They're staying at their new house tonight. I don't think they'll be here much longer. It was only temporarily anyways," Emma resisted the urge to put her hand on his back comfortingly. It was obvious that he didn't particularly _want_ to be back in his apartment. He, she recalled, was only supposed to have been a temporary tenant too.

Emma watched as the apartment was revealed to her. It wasn't anything special. That much was obvious. And far too small for two people. Neal had been telling the truth when he'd said that she wouldn't want to live there. And she had no misconceptions that he wanted to continue living there either.

She glanced briefly at the floor.

There was a stain in the carpet that left her heart beating too quickly. Emma could easily imagine Neal laying there, bleeding out, the shadowy and undefined outline of a woman standing over him with a gun.

Thank god for the neighbours.

"I like your signage," She pointed as his _Hatter's_ plaque. Neal wore a haunted and vague look, but he shook himself out of it at her words.

"Thanks! It's that particular brand of bachelor chic. I'm rather partial to it," His armor was up full force. Emma gave a tired smile.

"Hey, show me around, we'll get the camera out a bit and then go to bed," She dared risking a touch to his hand, and a genuine smile graced his features.

"Sounds good,"

* * *

 

When Emma woke, she was in an unfamiliar location, an arm heavy over her waist. She felt a nose nuzzle into the crook of her neck. "Morning, sleeping beauty,"

"You're awake!"

She rolled a bit to face him, her neck still craning. Neal's eyes gleamed with mischievousness. "We're not on vacation anymore, so yeah, I'm awake,"

"Hmm. How about breakfast?"

"Sounds lovely," She rolled her head back, fully intending to sit up. As she did, she felt Neal move in concert with her, felt the gentle press of his lips intimate to the bared flesh of her shoulder.

"You look beautiful," A beat. "Get dressed. I know a place,"

He slipped from the bed, disappearing into the bathroom. Emma sat frozen, a hot blush had risen to her face.

This, she finally allowed herself to think, was the beginning of the rest of her life.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
